Completely Illogical
by Acetate.A
Summary: For a year he searched far and wide for his brave and reckless captain. To find him between his thighs, staring up at him with those sapphire eyes, plagued with amnesia and sporting the marks of a common whore. It was completely illogical.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek, although I wish I did

**Warnings:** Male/male relationships, rape, swearing, lemons & limes

**A/N:** Hello there, this is my second story (I should really be working on the other one ;P) so forgive me if it's a bit odd...  
>I got the idea for this fic after reading a blurb for "An Uncommon Whore." (I never got to read the book so I have no clue what happens in there) The idea of a king who'd lost his memory and been turned into a whore really stuck with me so I thought well, why not a captain of the Enterprise and thus this fic was born.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you. Come live with me. I'm rich, I'll buy you anything you desire, Jim!"<p>

The ugly, fat and sweaty man gave one last thrust and shuddered as he spilled his seed into the delightfully sinful body beneath him. Panting hard, he rolled over onto his side and lay there admiring the jewel of Mudd's brothel. With fierce azure blue eyes, dirty blond hair and a wonderfully talented mouth, not to mention that gorgeous honey tanned physique, which was made to be caressed, licked and fondled. Jim was the star, a fiery comet streaking through the staleness of night to ignite the loins of men and women from every planet within the galaxy. The man caressed Jim's face and chuckled to himself, "I bet you could even drive Vulcans barbaric with lust with this delicious body of yours." He leaned down to press a kiss to Jim's nipple, drawing the pink bud into his hungry mouth and sucked it like a lollipop. A bored voice shattered the haze of lust descending upon his indecent mind.

"Aren't you done already? My ass is sore and if you haven't noticed, I'm covered in _your_ spunk." _And your sweat_, he mentally added, best not mention that out loud. "I need a long bath. Your times up. Goodbye, have a nice day." Jim rolled over to get off the soiled bed and managed to plant his feet on the carpeted ground and sit up before he was halted by a fat, hairy arm coiled around his bare waist.

The man hauled his massive weight up and leaned over Jim's shoulder to lick the shell of his ear and whispered, "Think about my offer. I can get you out of here." He grasped Jim's limp cock with a grubby hand and started pumping, determined to get the whore aroused for another round.

Jim heaved a tired sigh and rolled his eyes. How he hated dealing with these clingy types, hell bent on getting him out of here and into the private chambers of their 'humble abode' to 'make love' to him twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. He wasn't dumb. The flood of gifts they showered on him, the promises of a better life and the repeated phrases of "I love you." They all meant nothing to him, just like sex. It was empty, an act that drove men wild with passion and an act that he excelled at. Manipulating men were easy when you knew what they wanted. Implied innuendo, a casual caress here and a flash of skin there usually had men stiff as well…wood. That's why he was the best, pleasing people was what he did because, really, he didn't know anything else.

Around one year ago he'd awoken in complete darkness, bound in shackles and chains with no recollection of his past except for the name 'Jim,' he wasn't even sure if that was his real name or not. A door had glided open, blinding Jim's sensitive eyes with light and a man dressed in a clean grey suit had waltzed in, he was obviously someone of importance Jim deduced, what with that elitist attitude of his, no one would mistake him for a mere lackey. The man watched Jim from afar, just staring. It unnerved Jim immensely; he could practically taste the danger exuding from the man's body and he couldn't even see his face. He looked like he was easily capable of torture, rape and murder. Was that why he was here? To be butchered like an animal and discarded into the vast abyss of the ocean. It irritated him that he could not even recall how he'd gotten into this situation in the first place. Shouldn't he know why he should die?

The man spoke up. "There is no need to resort to that method. He clearly has no recollection of anything, it was a success. He will no longer be a threat to us." His voice was gruff and strong, someone use to authority and expected to be obeyed. A ripple of unease coursed through Jim's body as the man took a step closer to him. The bulky chains around his arms and legs prevented him from getting very far and it wasn't long before the stranger had him backed into a dirty corner. Jim felt the cold metal cutting into his wrists and ankles every time he moved. Despite his fear, Jim wasn't going to go down without a fight. When he deemed the man close enough he kicked out with his right leg, intending to slam it into the bastards gut and have him spewing up last night's dinner but the man caught hold of his leg with one hand before he even noticed and twisted it. Jim screamed in agony when he heard a distinct crack and his leg dropped, useless and limp to the ground.

The man cackled, thrilled and high off Jim's pain. He knelt down to a crouch and seized Jim's chin with a slender hand. "How lovely you look right now. I much prefer this expression on your face; it has a certain charm to it, don't you think?"

Jim was disoriented and the burn in his broken leg was amplifying with each passing second, he was starving for food and terribly dehydrated, he felt light-headed and sick. So weak was he that that one kick had left him exhausted and out of breath. Jim felt spidery fingers rubbing his bare chest, was he naked? He grimaced and uttered a gasp when his nipples were pinched and he recoiled in repugnance when the man's mouth took the place of his fingers and he bit down, drawing blood.

"How beautiful you would look with a collar and leash but a wild animal must first be broken before it can be tamed and I do not believe you are properly broken yet. Why you have such an affinity for women I cannot comprehend, I find the flesh of men to be far more…satisfying. " The pounding of many footsteps resounded throughout the small, dark room. Jim couldn't tell how many people had barged into the room but it had to have been more than three. "Boys, I'll let you have your fun with him before we toss him out on the streets." The man leaned over Jim's ear too whisper, "Till we meet again love."

Cruel laughter.

Pain lanced through Jim's battered body again and again. He'd lost count of how many men had tainted his insides with their poison. Hands felt like claws against his trembling thighs and he was forced to swallow, to open wider, scream louder. Whore, slut and filthy were repeated a numerous number of times. Jim hadn't cried that day.

When they were done with him, he was blindfolded and true to the stranger's word, tossed out into some backwash alley, left to fend for himself or fall into the comforts of eternal oblivion. He remembered the rain, like a barrage of needles piercing his naked skin, washing away the evidence of their crimes, blood, too red and semen poured down his weak thighs. How he wished that the rain could wash away the filth and cleanse his soul of their poison. How long he lay there was impossible to tell. It wasn't until a man stumbled into the alley where Jim lay dying that Jim felt the wonderful promise of death lingering at the edges of his consciousness. The pain would go away; everything would disappear, just like him. No one would know, no one would care. Jim would've snorted if he could. _I don't even know what I'm dying for, _he thought_._

The man who had stumbled upon him had been none other than Mudd, the esteemed owner of a popular whorehouse. He had seen the boy's beauty immediately and the result of that dangerous beauty. Making a quick call for his car to pick them up he gently lifted Jim up into his arms and that was when Jim blacked out.

He woke up in a small dark room with only one window. Jim winced in pain when he felt a prickling along his skin, he looked down at his too thin arms, there were all manners of tubes inserted into his body, pumping whatever fluids kept his body functioning. Jim saw a flash of movement to his right and found a plain looking man seated next to his bed. The man told him that his name was Mudd and added in the lengthy expenses it took to heal his body of the extensive damages inflicted upon him. Jim lay there, silent, thinking. Mudd sighed loudly before informing him of his little profession and that he now owed him a large sum of money for the 'kindness' he'd done. Jim agreed, what could he have done? He didn't remember anything except for 'Jim' but he had made a vow that day they'd left him for dead. If he didn't die here he'd come back for them, not as a helpless victim but as the predator and he wouldn't give up until they were limp and dead beneath the soles of his feet. Never mind the fact that Jim didn't possess a scrap of information on the man or the fact that he hadn't even seen his face clearly, he would find him.

A month flew by, bringing in the frost of winter. Jim had learned that sex wasn't always painful; it could bring immense pleasure when done properly, Mudd had demonstrated that to him. His first 'proper' time had been with Mudd and he'd been clumsy and awkward, flashes of the rape assaulted his mind and had left him shaken and cowering against the headboard but Mudd had been persistent, unfortunately, Jim grew increasingly agitated as the images kept coming until Mudd had no choice but to give up for now. Jim had to be willing or else all his work would amount to nothing.

The second month since Jim's arrival in all his broken glory Mudd had decided to have another try with Jim, if he didn't get his act together, punishment would be forced upon him. He was getting tired of this game, Jim had to earn his way around here, nothing was handed to you for free after all. Mudd typed in the master codes to unlock Jim's room and explained the situation to him. His irritation was poorly concealed and Jim felt it in the roughness of his caress. When Mudd spread Jim's legs to accommodate his dick, he'd been prepared for the lashing out, the rage and the fear. What he hadn't counted on, was for Jim to push him down onto the bed and envelop his cock in his wondrous little hole. Mudd had cum immediately from sheer amazement at the situation.

He hadn't known that deep in Jim's complex little mind, Jim had locked the events of 'the deed' into a black box. His mind had decided that to preserve Jim's sanity, the best option was to forget. So Jim forgot. He forgot about the man, about the horror committed against him. All he remembered was the name Jim and that fact the owed Mudd his life for saving him off the streets. The rest was swept away and buried. But for how long would his fragile sanity last?

After that, the months seemed to blend into one another. In only a short year Jim had established himself as the most popular whore in Mudd's brothel. Men and women loved him; they worshipped his talent and craved his attention. Mudd's gamble had paid off.

Jim was dragged back to the present when he felt a chubby finger pressing against his hole. Did this pig have no morals? _Well he is in a brothel_, his mind informed him. He grabbed the man's arm and pulled it away from his ass. "Didn't I just tell you that your times up. Get out." _No point being nice if the tub of lard doesn't get the message, _he thought.

"Jim." The man cooed, nuzzling into his neck. "I know you want me, my love."

_Yea and so does my limp dick, _Jim thought.

"I'm an important customer and it wouldn't be wise of you to anger me sweetie. Isn't the customer always right?" The pig grinned at how smart he was. No doubt Jim would be spreading apart those perfect thighs of his to appease his anger.

Jim on the other hand couldn't believe the audacity of this man. There was clingy and then there was _clingy. _This man made him want to shove his fist down his fat throat and strangle him. Mudd wouldn't be pleased with him for another 'injured' customer though. He sighed, at least he was done for the day, after he got rid of the hippo attached to his ass. "Don't hit him." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that, babe?" He gave Jim's ass a rough squeeze and licked a disgusting wet trail up his cheek.

_Oh fuck Mudd and his rules._ Jim spun around smiling like an innocent angel. He leaned in close to the pig's face, close enough to kiss. Jim felt the scum's cock stiffen against his thigh and he drew his fist back and smashed it into the man's ugly face. The sweaty beast tumbled over the bed and toppled over the side, knocking a lamp off the table on his trip down, it landed with a resounding crash, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Jim watched on, impassive, as Mudd's men scrambled into the room to clean up another mess made by Mudd's finest and worst whore.

Jim felt an arm snake around his waist and another pinch his nipple. Mudd leaned on his left shoulder and whisper in his ear. _God, does everyone have ear fetish_, Jim thought, rather annoyed at being denied his rest for the night. "As well trained as my staff are to the nudity of my staff, you _are_ giving them quite an erection, Jim." Mudd emphasized this by wrapping a hand around his cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. _Got rid of one pervert, now I have another, great. It's too bad I can't get rid of this one by slamming a fist in his face._

Jim turned to face Mudd, fake smile plastered on his face, his voice was low and husky, "I'm tired and I need a long shower, this lard sweats like a pig. Tonight you can fuck me as much you want." It was a short reprieve but Jim wanted to rest so badly. Mudd laughed, attracting the attention of the workers who immediately glanced away in embarrassment, the older ones grinned and lapped up the sight of Jim in all his bronzed glory like a flock of ravenous vultures, it seemed like the tan really was real.

"What a minx you are but tonight I need you to entertain some important guests so." He paused for dramatic effect, "I'll be fucking you now."

Without another word Jim was dragged off to the boss's private chambers to endure another round of sex.

* * *

><p>Jim scowled at everyone he passed<em>. Damn Mudd, the little shit. I knew I shouldn't have made fun of his tiny dick. That vibrator hurt, impotent fucker.<em> He watched all the workers bustling about, preparing food and entertainment for the guests. How important were these 'guests? Mudd had informed him, after he'd happily used the shower in Mudd's private chambers that he was to be part of the 'entertainment.' "Stupid, greedy bastard."

"Jim!" Jim located the source of the voice as one the workers and continued walking in the opposite direction, his name was something long he wasn't bothered to remember. "Jim." The worker caught up to him, clutching his ribs and puffing, out of breath. "Jim, you have to be at the lounge, the guests have arrived!" _He looks so distressed_, Jim thought.

"That's where I'm going." The worker was at a loss for words. Jim grinned to himself and walked away, leaving the worker to flush in embarrassment. "Must be new," he muttered.

Jim tugged back a heavy, red velvet curtain to observe these esteemed guests. _Most of them are humans_, he thought, _except for that pointed eared one…is he a Vulcan? _Jim grinned, resembling a devil up to mischief. The best part about his job wasn't the sex, that was actually the second best thing. The first was when he could make stiff, pokerfaced elites cry out in passion and ecstasy from his talent, they proved to be the most interesting and fun of bed mates. He'd never done it with a Vulcan before and he'd heard that they were science geeks and bookworms on the surface while in bed they were rough, passionate and oozing with sex. This might prove to be an interesting night after all. Jim's previous irritation was forgotten as he plotted a way to get to the Vulcan without anyone knowing.

* * *

><p>Spock was disgusted and knew it had been a terrible idea to join these men, these <em>esteemed<em> and usually quite logical men on one of their little excursions. He had been reluctant at first but Captain Pike had insisted he spend a night out to 'enjoy life a little' and stop blaming himself for what had happened to James T. Kirk. Kirk, he thought with terrible despair, captain of the Enterprise. How had one simple mission gone so wrong? His calculations had been perfect. It should not have happened. Spock breathed in deeply and choked a little from the powerful smell of incense permeating the air. _Why humans must deem it necessary to pollute the air with such foul smelling scents_, Spock thought. His emotionless gaze drifted over to the men laughing and drinking next to him. He felt revulsion as one of the captains pulled a young boy onto his lap and fondled the boy's rear. "Look how cute he is, I'll bang him all night if none of you guys want him!" This was met with catcalls and cheering.

Throughout Spock's analysis of what he declared as shameful behaviour for upstanding citizens Jim had discreetly managed to sneak under the table without anyone the wiser. He grinned at what he had planned for the bored Vulcan. _Well not for long_, Jim thought, licking his dry lips.

Spock froze when he felt nimble fingers unzip his black, uniform pants and grasp his limp shaft. He was so stunned at what was occurring that the logical course of action, which was to remove the offensive body, no doubt infected with all manner of diseases, zip up his pants and retire for the night didn't' register in his mind. When a wet and searing hot mouth encased his penis Spock almost lost all rational ability to think logically. His hands irrationally slid through soft blond hair and he tugged the head closer, trapping the lean body between his powerful thighs. He thanked whatever human had crafted the table because it concealed his sexual assaulter perfectly. Spock could feel his face heating up but he kept his features impassive and emotionless, giving nothing away about his current situation.

Jim was quite impressed by the Vulcan's mental control; usually his victims would cream themselves by now. He was also quite surprised with the erection he was sporting, since when had giving someone a blow job gotten him so hot and bothered? Jim blamed it on the aphrodisiac wafting around the room. He sucked in as much as he could, which really wasn't much, this Vulcan was huge! He used his hands to fondle what he couldn't suck, letting go with a little wet pop he began lapping precum from the tip_. Fuck, this is making me hard. Vulcans need to come here more often._ He shifted, trying to get comfortable with his raging hard on. Jim stopped licking, caught by surprise when the Vulcan accidently rubbed against his clothed erection with his boot. _Arggh fuck, do that again you stupid horny bastard. Aren't you supposed to be mind readers!_

Spock had felt the hardness of the body providing him with such pleasure. Blaming it on his human curiosity he rubbed the spot again with a boot and the body shuddered, a quiet gasp escaping his throat. Fascinating.

_Fucking bastard, he knows and he won't do it again! Two can play it that game then. _Jim released the straining appendage with a look of evil glee. He chose this moment to look up at his Vulcan victim.

Those identical eyes, that familiar face. His arrogant, cocky, brave and illogical captain.

James T. Kirk, once a famous and loyal captain of the USS Enterprise, now a whore between his thighs. It was completely illogical.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and I shall love you forever (and write more -bribery winkwink-)<p> 


End file.
